


Snooping and Snuggles

by Callmedale



Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette, Cuddles, Dracosnekmouse, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/F, F/M, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, Snooping, adrigaminette fluff, finished this a week ago but forgot to post it, marinette sleeps like a log, mischievous Kagami, sleep deprived Marinette, touch starved adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Kagami does some exploration concerning the secrets she knows Adrien and Marinette are each hiding and also some cuddles
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822360
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Snooping and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be part two of the series as it is a more direct followup to the first part however it can be read with or without Rescue Mission in between

It didn’t take many of their secret superhero dates for Multimouse to tell the other two that ‘Ladybug’ had decided to let the three of them keep their miraculouses on the condition that they keep out of sight and not engage an akuma unless Ladybug asked them to. Kagami knew perfectly well why ‘Ladybug’ would include such restraints but that didn’t stop her from asking questions, watching her girlfriend adorably squirm as she tried to play off reasons she was thinking of on the spot as things she’d discussed or even just prepared with herself.

She learned early on when she asked if either of them were prepared for Chat Noir or Ladybug showing up on one of their own patrols and interrupting their time out together that neither of them had particularly thought this through. Aspik kept trying to reassure the girls that Ladybug wouldn’t have given them their miraculouses otherwise and that Chat would be elated to see either of them again. He looked so smug in his explanation that she didn’t even point out he’d left himself out in his reassurance about Chat Noir. She’d asked him about it once or twice after and he was always quick to cover for himself in one way or another. He did eventually let slip that apparently his first time as Aspik was still weighing on him as far as what Ladybug might think of him, and then Multimouse always got super cuddly with him whenever that happened and she was never far behind in getting some cuddles for herself out of it.

Multimouse however had a different set of reactions whenever she’d pry for more information. Marinette was never a good liar, even when it became a necessity for the three of them to hide their relationship from people who weren’t as supportive she’d struggled, Kagami was honestly surprised it took seeing her transform to find out she was Ladybug because of how bad she was with most other secrets. So each time Ryuuko asked Multimouse for more details she’d get nervous, she’d ramble, she’d get fidgety, she’d try to do that thing where she plays with her pigtails before she realizes they weren’t there, she’d twirl her jump-rope tail… Kagami could go on and on, honestly Marinette made it fun to mess with her on this. Her favorite was to ask if she’d managed to go over some random fine detail when she ‘spoke with Ladybug’, she’d always have an answer but not for how she’d managed to bring up something that specific when she was with Ladybug. She didn’t really care for the answers, she already knew the reasons, but she could stand there next to Aspic and watch her ramble for hours.

There was also always the hope that one of these times they’d break down and reveal the original identities she’d wanted them to come clean with but as much as she’d tried this didn’t seem like the avenue that would most likely lead to the victory she’d originally been aiming for. But now Multimouse has given her a new angle and a new set of targets. She was going to find their kwamis, and she was going to use Longg to help her.

——-

Longg was less helpful than she’d originally anticipated. For starters he couldn’t say who the other miraculous holders were, even after she explained that she was well aware of all four of their superhero identities. He could say their names in any other context but as far as prying for information all Longg could seem to do was blow bubbles and he seemed to imply that that was all that any other kwami could do as well.

There was a little bit she was able to pick up though; the two she’d already met were Sass and Mullo, Sass was generally more serious and Mullo was described as sort of easily distracted according to Longg. But for information on the others she had to frame the questions to not be about who Ladybug and Chat Noir were in any way. She finally got Longg to ramble about all the kwamis and what they were each like. Apparently Plagg was the black cat kwami and was rude, crafty, and gluttonous and Tikki was the Ladybug Kwami and was cheery, supportive, and a bit of a romantic. She had to endure about an hour and a half of one-sided gossip about all sixteen other kwamis just to get that bit of information. 

Then came the matter of planning on how to get ahold of each of the kwamis alone, or at least without their holders. She’d reasoned that they’d have similar hiding spots and access to their houses as she’d allowed Longg. She knew Longg spent most of his time lounging about but would also explore and maybe get food or something? She hadn’t seen him eat anything and he hadn’t asked for anything yet but Marinette had mentioned that it was likely her kwami would need something to refuel and it wasn’t like the wasn’t an abundance around the house for Longg to find when he needed it. Nonetheless she thought it sounded like a reliable way to intercept one of them.

———-

They’d been ending more and more of their superhero outings at one of their houses, she’d suggested it partly to narrow down her search area but also because it was more comfortable than random rooftops and Multimouse had agreed because ‘Ladybug' had told the three of them to stay out of sight. Her hope was that Marinette’s home would have the least places for a kwami to hide but everything that made the Dupain-Cheng household feel so cozy and lived-in was perfect for hiding a little magical being or two. She’d thought she was close to finding one once but she’d just discovered Mullo napping in a box of fabric scraps. Also Marinette wasn’t very fond of snooping as she’d discovered when she’d found a drawer full of intended gifts and managed to get both herself and Adrien scolded.

Surprisingly she had more luck in Adrien’s room. She had many doubts from the start she’d find one in either her own home or his simply because of how much room the kwamis would’ve had to roam and hide but one night the three of them had passed out onto his giant bed after a game of rooftop tag. Multimouse had cheated by multiplying herselves so Kagami had resorted to wind-dragon to catch her and they both had to come back before their transformations had worn off. 

Once inside Multimouse was just having the time of her life exploring Adrien’s closet. She’d discovered where Nathalie would leave his newest outfits for him a few visits ago and she would just fawn over the unreleased designs. More recently though she had introduced Kagami to the comfy wonders of stealing their boyfriend’s oversized shirts. Kagami absolutely adored the creative ways she could find to make the most of every little encounter. She and Marinette each grabbed one of his shirts before joining him on his bed. Aspik dropped his transformation first as he wouldn’t be needing to leave later the two girls flanking his sides shot each other a smirk before messing up his hair immediately as the green hood faded away, a running joke between the three by now. Mullo was assigned to act as an alarm and/or guard once Marinette’s soft grey suit faded away with a pink shimmer, and at that Kagami decided to drop her own before hers timed out. She felt completely safe with Adrien’s arm around her back and her hand intertwined in Marinette’s, and there she slipped into sleep for a few glorious minutes.

She hadn’t intended to go searching but when she’d woken up before the other two she decided that she and Marinette had better head home before they get caught there in the morning as Gabriel still wasn’t too fond of letting him have them over unsupervised, she grimaced briefly at the memory of how long it’d taken him to accept that the both of them were even with him much less that they wouldn’t back down from his intimidation. 

She’d sat up and was beginning to try and nudge Marinette awake when she’d noticed one of Adrien’s cabinets open. Curiously she’d creeped towards it to see a little black cat asleep near half a wheel of cheese. Careful not to wake the others she whispered out the name Longg had told her.

“Plagg?”... he didn’t respond so she poked him.

The kwami groggily rose, “Guuuh, what’ya want ki- uhh, meow..?”, now looking wide eyed back at her.

She’d brought her finger up to her lips to shush him almost immediately, “They’re still asleep, Plagg.” She’d tried to say as sternly as whispering would allow.

The kwami switched to a more skeptical look at the mention of its own name, it seemed to almost be sizing her up for a moment, “How long have you known?” The kwami slyly asked.

“I saw Ladybug transform when leaving to ‘use the bathroom’ a little more than a month ago, and then I saw Chat detransfrom in an alleyway from inside my car before he was meeting us some time after”, she could give a play by play of her thoughts in these moments but she wasn’t about to share that much personal information with this kwami.

“So the whole thing with the newbies?”

“I was  _ trying  _ to get them to put all this out in the open”

“And let me guess, they’re not the brightest?” An exhausted eye roll answered the kwami’s question, “so now what?”

“How?”

“How what?”

“How are they this…?”

“How are they this dumb?” 

She brought her hands up to hide a blush, “How are the two most beautiful brilliant people I’ve ever known so dumb? Marinette was able to outthink everyone who’s ever stood against us and Adrien-”

“Adrien is blind. They both are. But Adrien, I’ve been teasing that boy by calling both versions of the other girl ‘his girlfriend’ from the start, even when you guys actually were dating him he didn’t even notice me calling each of your more red versions the same”

“But you can’t just tell him like that?”

“Oh you mean that whole curse thing? Here watch.” The kwami floated up and pushed out its chest like it was about to give an important speech then began in a mocking tone, “Ladybug is (bubbles), gack! I hate the taste of that, however, when I say oh something like,  _ Ladybug is your girlfriend _ . See?”

Kagami just gave the kwami a deadpanned stare before narrowing her eyes and responding, “That mocking tone isn’t helping and you know it.”

“Doesn’t work without it little dragon” the kwami responded as it turned its back to her to begin shoveling cheese into its mouth, “The meaning has to be less direct. Unlike you who is almost entirely direct. Now if you’re done here I’m gonna get the taste of those bubbles out of my mouth”

“You’re no help, where’s the other one?”

“It’s just Mullo, Sass and Longg here tonight, I’d feel it if Tikki followed you guys here.”

“And would Tikki have any actual advice for me?”

“It’s possible,” the Kwami grinned back at her slyly before picking up his cheese and flying to some other hiding spot.

She pitied Adrien for having to deal with that one. Standing back up she walked over and laid a kiss on Adrien’s forehead, unexpectedly waking him.

“Sorry, I was just about to try and wake Marinette so we could go…” she could see his eyes begging her to stay before he reached up and pulled her back down onto him in an unexpected hug.

“Just a little bit longer,” Adrien sighed, “one of these days I’m gonna just second chance and relive snuggling with you two a million times.”

“Better not let Marinette hear you say that,” Kagami half heartedly scolded,”remember how scared we both got when you described your first set of time loops, not to mention it’d be pretty unfair for the two of us not getting to remember those.” Kagami went back to trying to nudge Marinette awake, “How did a forehead kiss wake you but she sleeps like a log?”

“Well there’s no harm in trying that on her also,” Adrien suggested as he rolled over to try kissing Marinette awake. Not to be outdone Kagami dived across their girlfriend to plant another kiss on the other side of her forehead. The two of them groggily knocking their own foreheads in the dark instead, causing Kagami to go from nimbly clambering over them both to collapse, face planting onto Marinette’s far shoulder.

Now, less able to ignore the movement around her, Marinette attempted to push herself up before finding her arm and torso pinned and instead sleepily inquired, “bwu?”

Rolling off of them both to Marinette’s other side she grabbed the girl by the sides of her face and looked her in the eyes until she began to focus, “Time for us to go home little mouse”

“Mmmnnnggggggu- I’m up! I’mmm-“ 

“Mullo, Longg, get ready” Kagami whispered to two of the three kwamis in the room. Still holding Marinette's face and her attention she spoke softly to her again,” Did you hear me? We need to get up and go home Mari-“

“Nnn-don’t wanna.”

“Come on, I’ll even go with you and tuck you in,” she reassured before planting a little kiss on her forehead,”or at least get tiny if you’re gonna make me carry you.” Kagami punctuated the end of that with a little jab at one of her girlfriend’s ticklish spots at her sides, “Or is this little mouse gonna get there on her own”

Stifling her giggles Marinette sat up to escape, “I’m up! I’m-“ she shouted before covering her mouth. “Mullo..?” She gave the room a once-over to check that Mullo was there before continuing, “Get squeaky.”

Straining and then closing her eyes to the pink flash enveloping her girlfriend inches from her own face Kagami sighed and thinly grinned a sort of fond but exasperated kind of expression. “Are you absolutely sure you’re awake enough to go home?” She asked Multimouse.

“Mm-hm!” she eagerly nodded.

“Ok, then here’s payback.” Kagami said, grabbing Multimouse in a hug before she could grasp what that’d meant.

“Wha?”

“Longg, bring the storm!” She let out with a grin and a flash of golden light.

“Alright I get it, maybe add some distance for transformations in the dark” Multimouse begrudgingly admitted as she stood up from the bed rubbing her eyes and then perking up to sprint around the bed and give a goodbye kiss to Adrien, who’d spent the last minute settling back into his own blankets. While Ryuuko just rolled her eyes and crawled over the bed to do the same. And with their goodbyes and goodnights the girls headed out.

Ryuuko followed Multimouse home and tucked Marinette in before climbing back out through the hatch above her bed. Being sure to close the hatch as quietly and softly as she could to lean on Marinette’s balcony railing and sigh the same endearing ‘that’s  _ my  _ idiot’ smile from when Marinette had almost blinded her earlier before taking a moment to let the girl below fall back asleep and to reflect on the night she’d had before calling out to the kwami she’d been looking for.

“Tikki? Can you hear me up here?” She asked, not expecting a response.

“Mullo said you’d been looking for me.” A voice from the shadows replied.

“You are not the easiest to find, but I suppose you know that I know by now, don’t you?”

“You’ve known since before you told them about being Ryuuko, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah… I wanted, I wanted them to tell each other, it just didn’t feel right for me to just tell them who the other was, but I thought they needed that nudge, that last push, but there was just so much more to them both I didn’t grasp.”

“Marinette is definitely full of surprises, but you don’t need me to tell you do you?”

Ryuuko turned away to hide a smirk, “I still want them to know what I do but they are just so-“

“Oblivious?” Offered Tikki.

“Plagg put it less politely but yeah. I’ve stopped looking for a way to lure it out of them and have started to just poke at them with questions now and then.” 

“But you were apparently trying to get our thoughts on it?”

“Well, part of me wonders if I should just tell the both of them, even if that’s not my place, but I won’t, not yet anyways. What I wanted from you two was your thoughts on how best to lead them to figuring it out on their own.”

“Well what did Plagg tell you?”

“Oh? He talked about how he’s been sarcastically telling Adrien for ages and then went and hid better when I pressed for some actual information.”

“Yeah that sounds like Plagg. Still I can’t say I’d recommend being too up front, I know they’ll need to know eventually and in an emergency you’ll probably be able to judge whether or not to tell one or the other but as it sits they’re both happy with this open identities dynamic you three have now so I can’t say I would expect it to go badly but Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities also hold a bit more weight than Multimouse and Aspik.”

“I’m, aware, I think I felt the whole weight of that responsibility falling apart when I messed up my first time, but it’s not just the security of those identities that I’m thinking of. I don’t want any distrust to grow between any of us and this is something that’s in my power to clear up. I feel like I shouldn’t push too hard but I need to, I have to be-“

“You have to be honest?”

“Yeah, and I’ve never been the kind to hold back for so long.”

“Oh I’m well aware, miss, ‘I don't hesitate.’” Tikki giggled.

“What? Oh of course she told you about that. You know, I actually thought she was the one breaking his heart by turning him down back then, I mean she technically was but not the way I thought.”

“You should tell them that someday, maybe leave out the part about you knowing it was still her for the meantime though.”

“So you’re on board with them finding out?”

“Marinette will probably want to wait until Hawkmoth is gone or at least until she feels absolutely sure neither of you can be easily swayed by an akuma but it’s sorta thin ice for her identity and Chat Noir’s this deep in a relationship, just give them the time they need and then it’s almost impossible to avoid.”

“I suppose I cannot ask for much more than that, thank you for your wisdom, Tikki.” Ryuuko said as she stood up to leave and nodded her head in a small bow to the kwami.

“You’re very welcome.” Tikki replied with what appeared to be a small bow in return. And with that Ryuuko took off for her own room.

—-

Reaching her own bed Kagami didn’t feel like she’d gained much of an idea about how to proceed with getting them to tell one another or even if she should but she felt she had a bit of a better insight for what counsel they received. So she cozied herself up in her little stolen shirt and drifted off reminded of how they’d held her just a few moments ago.


End file.
